


The Internship

by foreverdrivinginpuddles123



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdrivinginpuddles123/pseuds/foreverdrivinginpuddles123
Summary: You are chosen as an intern for the Avengers Tower. Your Tutor: Loki. Loki is an ass, and you're insecure. But all will be explained as we go :D





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fic where you get an internship at the avengers tower. It’s gonna get fluffy (maybe a bit smutty) after a few chapters. It was just an idea that popped into my head. At first Loki is an ass (all will be explained) and you are the insecure character. I picked a name for this fic. Since I love black widow a lot as well, I went for Natasha. And I thought Holmes was the perfect English surname :D But this is not a Black widow X Loki fic!!! I just love the name so much!

The internship, chapter 1

 

Stepping into the airplane you were getting nervous. This internship was the only thing saving your goddamn grades and you needed to get it. On the university you had missed quite a few points because you had fallen ill. This program would give you the needed points to graduate summa cum laude. You had always gotten straight A++’s on your terms, but when you had fallen ill, you just couldn’t even come to college to make the midterms. The missed points could be retrieved from getting into the Avengers internship program. You had to travel from the UK to the USA, and you hated flying.  
“Just breathe Nat, we’ll make it.” With nothing but your suitcase and your knowledge you would go and do an interview at the Avengers tower. You are a big Marvel fan and particularly a fan of Tom Hiddleston. “As long as there are no Asgardian gods, I’ll be okay to keep the fangirl inside.”  
You prepared for her interview the whole flight and when you arrived at the airport in New York, you hoped everything will be alright. You got picked up by someone that had your nametag up in the air.  
“Miss Holmes, I presume?” the driver said.  
“Yes, that’s me. Natasha Holmes.” You would always get jokes thrown at your head. Especially the “no shit Sherlock”… It was beyond the getting old stage.  
The ride to the tower wasn’t that long. You have never been in America before and everything intrigued you.  
When you arrived at the tower, there were both men and women walking toward it with suitcases. The internship program would offer both schooling and living in the Avengers Tower and would pay for any costs made. You would even get paid 1.000$ a month, for just being an intern. You didn’t do it for the money, you just needed the points in order to graduate.  
You thanked the driver and walked into the building. It really looked like you had just walked into a science fiction movie. Everything was so digitalized and white and pure, it was beyond beautiful. You walked up to the desk that had a sign saying: “Internship program, report here”

“Name….” The woman said behind the desk.  
“Natasha Holmes.” She checked your ID and gave you a visitor badge.  
“Through the hallway, take the elevator there to the 31st floor.”  
“Thank you.” You were going to be kind and nice. If others chose to do differently, it would be their concern.  
You walked through the hallway and there was indeed an elevator. But the room was filled with people whom were also waiting for the elevator to come back down. You could see that most men where good-looking and that most woman where very skinny! At that moment you had an awful idea that the most handsome man and woman would be chosen and that you and all the others less beautiful would be send home.  
After waiting for a while you entered the elevator and it went up to the floor you were expected.  
After reporting that you were there you had to wait for your turn, but after waiting for an hour, you got the call.  
“Miss Holmes?”  
“YES!” You were very excited and nervous at the same time. Your future was going to be decided very soon!!

You walked into the room and you heard the heavy door close behind you. There was a man sitting in the middle. Must be Tony Stark himself. You thought. You quickly noticed that there were name tags standing in front of every person. You read from left to right: Nick Fury, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Thor Odinson and Loki Odinson. WOW! HOLD THE FUCK UP! LOKI ODINSON? ASDGHFJSKAJ! Your mind took a run for it. But you got a hold of yourself. No big deal. It might just be a name, and not necessarily a god or anything. He did look like Tom’s Loki. In the flesh.

“Miss Holmes is it?” Tony asked.  
“Yes, Natasha Holmes.”  
“You must’ve had a ton of Sherlock Holmes jokes thrown at you.” Tony said. He was trying to make you feel a bit more casual, but you couldn’t help yourself. A lot of Avengers were seated in front of you.  
“Yes, I have.” You smiled shyly and took a seat.  
“We have selected you to come to the tower for an interview for the Internship program. For what particular domain are you interested in for an intern spot?” They were going straight at it.  
“Well, I am interested in a lot of things. At the moment I am in college studying at the medical school department.”  
“So something medical then?” Steve asked.  
“Why yes, but technology and medical area are getting closer and closer to each other.” The questions kept flowing and it didn't feel like an interview anymore, but like an interrogation.

“Do you know that the internship program will make you active in more area’s than just the one you’re following in college? It will also ask quite a few physical skills…” Nick said. You knew that it was a question regarding your looks. You weren’t the slimmest girl in the world, but also not seen as fat either.  
“Of course, I am. At home I do kickboxing 3 times a week.” You could hear Thor giggle. He hadn’t asked a lot of questions but was definitely interested in what I had to say. But the only person that hadn’t said anything yet, or even reacted to anything was Loki. But that was no surprise for me.  
After another round of questions, you had the idea that everything went quite well. You could answer all questions professionally and you could answer as yourself as well with the more casual questions.

“Well Miss Holmes, I have come to the conclusion that you are not eligible for the Internship Programm.” Tony said. You could feel your heart break and your mind went into all directions.  
“May I ask where I do not suffice?” You were the perfect candidate. Everyone at college said it, even the leaders of the program with whom you had contact with through the mail said it.  
“I’m afraid there are even better suitable candidates for the program.” Was Nick said.  
“If I may say something?” You now thought to yourself, what the hell. Go big or go home. You were going home, but you would go home BIG.  
“I believe I am a damn fine candidate for the program. The woman who were picked before me where obviously a lot more witless and couldn’t even tie their own shoes together. No. THEY were picked because they had a size 2, big boobs and a big piece of dead blond hair on their heads. Please sir. I have come with merely my own intellect and a tiny suitcase, but I know that that’s more than that they had to offer. I know I can do this. I want to make the world a better place. I want to fight for it. I want to work in the A&E, and after that I want to be a goddamn army medic. I want to follow my heart, and that leads me to Adrenaline and physical heaviness. I do not aim for working in an elderly home changing diapers until I am in a diaper myself. I want to DO things, learn even more. I do not plan on going back home until I find an internship spot, so I can graduate summa cum laude. If YOU out of all people will not give me a spot, I am sure someone else will, elsewhere. It may not be my full interest, but it’ll be something I have to do to survive, and I shall. But please Sir, give me a week to prove myself.” It was tranquil in the room. Everyone was looking down, but Loki was looking up at you in full admiration.  
“I am sorry Miss Holmes, but there is really nothing we can do.” Was the reaction I had gotten to my goddamn warrior speech… Great. You looked down at my shoes and grabbed your suitcase.

“Well Tony, I may want to show this one around.” Said a very low (but sexy) voice. I looked up to notice everyone now looking at Loki.  
“I thought you weren’t in the mood tutoring those petty mortals?” Natasha said VERY sarcastic.  
“Well, I am not. But this one is quite interesting. She has a small fire burning, and I like to make that fire a raging fire.”  
“A what?” Bucky asked.  
“Never mind. She has some goddamn nerve telling you to go fuck yourself, and she’s smart. I. Can tell. It would be an easy task tutoring her, but one that I am willing to do.” Loki said.  
“But we’re full. In the tower as well.”  
“Well we all have a quest room, she can stay there. Those rooms have their own entrance, shower and closet, so there is plenty of room for her to stay there.” Loki knew they were doing everything to get her to leave. Tony wanted those sack-heads. Not to tutor, but to fuck. He would than give them an A and he would get the next batch. The other Avengers were just there to ask the questions for show, for they were not training or tutoring anyone.  
“Fine. Miss Holmes. It seems you ARE an intern for the Avengers after all. Loki will show you around, train you and tutor you. He will also be the one to criticize you and give you your grade.” They were shoving everything on Loki, but it looked to you like he was okay with that.  
“Well Miss Holmes. Let me show you to your room.” Loki said.  
“You can’t Loki, we still have candidates to choose.” Tony said it. He was irritated that Loki wanted you as an intern.  
“You can choose those whores yourself Stark. You don’t need me to help you with that. Just listen to your cock.” Loki took my arm and lead you to a hallway. You didn’t speak to him. Not yet. You walked down a few stairs, only to take the elevator to the 50th floor.

“Here is the main floor. Here we dine, meet up and “CHILL””. It wasn’t his choice of words, but you were elated to know that he did it for you.  
Loki walked to another elevator and pressed the 53 button. The elevator opened up to a big hallway. At the end of the hallway was a big golden door and next to it a smaller golden door. “The big one leads to my room and the small one to yours.” We walked through the small door. “And as you can see, there is another door on the left. That one leads to my room as well. The first door on the right will lead to your closet and the one on the left will lead to your bathroom. Everything is still brand new, for I have never had any guests over.”

“Thank you. I mean. Thank you for standing up for me and taking me in.” You were just blown out of the window that out of all people LOKI, who you didn't even know really existed, would be the one to tutor you.  
“Don’t think too much of it. It’s also a way for annoying the hell out of Stark.” You quickly came back to reality and figured out Loki wasn’t the Loki who you thought he’d be. You had hoped that there might be a little Marvel Loki in there or a hint of Tom Hiddleston, but you were SO wrong.  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll leave you to unpack. I’ll be in the room next to you if you need anything. Oh yeah, and the walls are thin here, so please don’t make it too loud.” Loki left the room and closed the door. Luckily you were too happy to feel sad about his comments and behavior. You needed this internship and you got it! You got in! After a few months of searching you finally found your place. And what a place this is! The fucking Avengers tower!

You unpacked your bags and looked around the room and bathroom. It really all looked like a very luxurious hotel suite. There was even a big flat screen with comfy couch in this “guestroom”. After a while loki knocked on the door.  
“Yes?”  
“Hi, Natasha, can I enter?”  
“Yes, of course you can. It’s your guest room after all.” Loki entered with a tiny smile of his face.  
“Dinner is usually here at 6 o’clock. The people that’ll come are different every time because some are on missions and some are not. And that changes. It’s kind of like a big buffet for everyone has different wishes. You’ll see. If you don’t come for dinner there’s always the kitchen, but you’ll have to prepare your meal yourself with what’s available at that moment.”  
“Okay. So, shall we eat?” You smiled at him. Hoping he’d figure out you’re not here to ruin of murder him. You believe you saw a real smile coming from Loki, but he quickly turned around to lead you to the dining area.

When you arrived all the new interns were ordered to seat themselves at one table. It was explained that you could sit wherever you’d like, but the first 2 weeks you had to stick together with the other interns. It was to create a “safe” working environment for both parties. Gladly you noticed that it weren’t all sack head Barbie dolls. There were also normal women and men that were chosen, all being tutored by different avengers or agents. You became to wonder why no other avenger picked you. It wasn’t just Tony that was picking, so why did no-one else pick you? You were truly the perfect example and you had all the skills (and grades). But you quickly got distracted when everyone started introducing themselves.

“Hi, everyone. I’m James. I’m 24 years old and I’m from Scotland.”  
“Hey there. I’m Katherine, 22 years old and I’m from Bulgaria.” And then there was you.  
“Hey. I’m Natasha Holmes, 25 years old and I’m from England.”  
“Holmes as in Sherlock Holmes?” James asked, with sparkles in his eyes.  
“Ehehe. Yes, the same last name as Sherlock.” He was kind, you could tell. He was interested in everything everyone had to say. Katherine was nice as well. The other names you couldn't or didn’t want to remember. It was nice getting to know all the interns. Some were obviously being tutored by Tony, but the others were just like you. Normal people.

“I’m afraid I’l have to go back and get ready for tomorrow. I also still need to write my reports for college.” You smiled and you got up to go to your room.  
“You’re not staying in the intern-wing are you? I didn’t see you there.” Katherine asked  
“No that’s right. I’m staying in Loki’s guestroom. They did want me as an intern, but there was no more room, so Loki came with the idea.”  
“Wow you’re so lucky to stay so close to your tutor. I’d also love to wake up to that view.” Katherine giggled and winked at me. We both laughed.  
“Well, I don’t know. It looks like he’s not overly fond of me being there or here now I think about it, which makes it weird why he chose me as his intern. But we’ll see.”  
While you were saying that, Katherine’s face turned paperwhite: “Yes we’ll see.”

When you turned around you noticed that Loki was standing behind you.  
“Done?” He asked. He had a bitter and hurt tone in his voice.  
“Yes….” You said, afraid of what’ll happen next. Loki pointed at the exit and he started walking. You said goodnight to everyone and followed Loki. When Loki stopped in front of the two doors and turned around, you were getting a bit unsure.  
“Is that truly what you think? That I don’t want you up in here?” He pointed towards the smaller door.  
“I don’t really know what to think. One moment you are picking me as your intern, the next you are being mean to me. Please just, don’t kick me out of this program.”  
“I won’t kick you out! But don’t make or express any assumptions you have of me. I’m unpredictable. If you are having doubts about some responses you get, just ask what I mean.”  
“Well, like this one. Are you being mean to me now? Or just casually talking to me?”  
“Casually talking….” Loki looked confused. He was wondering if you even understood him for 1%.  
“Okay, I’ll just take everything not serious, so that there are no miscommunications.” You really didn’t want to argue with him, for he was the one to give you your mark.  
“Don’t do that.” He was getting agitated.

“You’ll get to know him!!!! He’s very easy to read once you know him!” Someone said in a cheer voice. When he got a bit closer, you could see it was Chris, Oh no Thor! You smiled at the comment, but Loki wouldn't have it.  
“Yeah, she just needs 1500 years to understand, right brother?”  
“Don’t be so cranky Loki! You’ll get to train this little warrior. You might even have a friend at the end of all this!”  
“Will you shut up?!” Loki walked inside his room and slammed the door. You really didn’t know what was happening.  
“He’s just as shy as insecure as you, he just won’t admit it. But he is in need of a friend.” You could see a lot of similarities between yours and Loki’s traits. You kept them hidden for a long time, but perhaps you should let them free and see what happens….. You were also looking for a friend for a while now.


	2. That's my girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn how to throw daggers.  
> Your fellow interns don't see you and Loki as a tutor and intern, but as something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best. I hope I didn't make things escalate too quickly.  
> Let me know what you think :D

The Internship chapter 2

Your first official day as an intern.  
You woke up by the sound of someone singing. When you quietly laid your head on the door that led to Loki’s room, you could hear it was him. It sounded like a lullaby. You opened the door.  
“Hey, Good morning Loki.” Loki was a bit startled that you just opened the door, and he was even more frightened that you’d hear him sing.  
“Uhm, hey… good morning Natasha.” You both exchanged smiled.  
“How late is breakfast usually?”  
“It’s pretty early, but it’s from 7 till 10.”  
“That’s not bad. Thanks. I’m going to get dressed and have breakfast then.” You smiled at him and closed the door. You chose to wear black jeans with a white shirt and neon green shoes.

“Good morning Natasha!” Jessica yelled from the other side of the room. You obviously weren’t fully awake yet. You rolled your eyes and smiled at her.  
“Hey Jess.”   
“Not yet awake, now are we? Did Loki keep you up all night?!” She giggled.  
“OMG Jess, no he didn’t. What do you think that’s happening up there?”  
“Oh nothing, just you trying to get some extra points” She winked at me and we both laughed.  
“No, that’s not me. I’ll just write a pissed of essay on why I should deserve more points, if not done verbally.”  
“That’s my girl.” You and Jess got along really well. And she enjoyed your sarcasm.   
After 20 minutes when you and Jess were having one last coffee, Loki entered the dining hall. He threw some food on the plate and seated himself next to his brother Thor. You noticed he didn’t exchange one word the whole time. He wasn’t a morning person either. Jess was trained by Natasha Romanoff and Natasha picked her up to start the training  
“See you later Nat!” Romanoff eyed her weirdly but then remembered that you shared a name.  
“Later Jess!” You were now all by yourself at the intern table. You decided to grab a cup of tea with a cupcake to make the morning enjoyable. After you seated yourself again you noticed Loki walking towards you. 

Loki didn't even notice you until you stood up to grab something to drink. You weren’t allowed yet to sit where you wanted, so he decided that he would come to you. He really did want to bond with you, but he was afraid to be himself just yet. That was the reason he usually didn’t tutor any interns, because they were afraid of him. But somehow you were very casual around him and didn’t show any signs.  
“How I hate mornings.” Loki said and grabbed Natasha’s cupcake, tore It in half and ate one half of it.  
“Join the club. I switched to tea for now. But 90% of my veins are coffee in the morning.” You said sarcastically.   
“So, I usually start the morning in the training halls. For most of my morning anger goes into that.”  
“Yeah sure. I go where you go.”  
“After that I’ll show you around the researching halls and medical halls, may you ever need those. Although I hope not.”  
“Okay.” Loki was glad that you were okay with his plans.

You both walked towards the training halls. But then everything came back to you: you were never really good ad defending yourself. When you entered the hall, you could see all sorts of people doing all sorts of “training”. There were different kind of weapons that people were training with: guns, bow ‘n arrows, blades, knifes, electric thingies. And then there were all sorts of fighting skills as well. You stopped walking and turned white. Loki noticed you weren’t walking besides him anymore and turned around.  
“What? Did that cupcake turn you stomach?”   
“Well… I never did anything that’s happening here right now.” Loki rolled his eyes at you.  
“Isn’t that the whole reason you joined the intern program?”  
“Not exactly, I thought my medical and technical skills would be at good use. I didn’t think I would be trained into a super spy.” You felt even more awkward since it was Loki you were talking to. You still had to keep away those fangirl feelings (if you know what I mean). You went from white to tomato red.  
“Well, it depends on the tutor Natasha. I have little medical knowledge and no technical knowledge. What I do know is how to fight in battles. I’m Asgardian if you’ve forgotten.”  
No, you didn’t forget. Look at this man. The divine was dripping off of him. You didn’t want to look like a total loser, so you made the decision for yourself that a bid of stamina wouldn’t hurt nobody.  
“Yeah I haven’t forgotten. But before you kill me with impatience, we do have to start from scratch.” Loki shrugged.  
“That’s why you’re an intern Nat. Now let’s pick a weapon first.”

Instead of a banquet of foods, there was a banquet with all sorts of weapons. There was something about these daggers that took you interest. You grabbed them both and when you turned to Loki he was smirking.  
“What?”  
“Those are MY daggers.” Well fuck.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll pick something else.” Shit shit shit you thought to yourself. One way to start a trusted friendship by annoying the hell out of a god. Although if he would do anything, you’d probably say thank you anyway…  
“It's fine. We’re here for you anyway. But we should ask for a second pair at HQ.”  
You grabbed them both and Loki explained the whole art of throwing daggers and using them in fights. You sucked at first, but after a few tries to throw them at a close “target” (big board) you finally got one to stuck in the board.   
“YES.” Was all you could manage to say, and Loki just smirked. You could tell he was enjoying it, but he wasn’t going to give in on the second day.  
You trained for another two hours and then it was already 1 PM.  
“Okay, Natasha. I think that’s enough for now. I’m starving. Let’s get lunch.” You wanted to go on and on and on, since you were finally getting the hang of it, but you decided to just listen to him before you’d get in trouble.  
“Okay.” You handed Loki the daggers, and when he securely put them away again, you went back to the eating halls. It had turned from a breakfast feast into a lunching feast.

Loki immediately went for the food and you went after him. But Loki didn’t seat himself at the table you were seated, no, he seated himself next to the Avengers. But he didn’t talk at all. You did feel a bit hurt. But you also understood the ranking systems. He was the tutor and you were the intern.  
Jessica wasn’t there, and neither were James or Katherine. You did know the other interns, but they weren’t THAT nice too you. There were even a pair of guys throwing sexual comments at you the WHOLE time.   
“Looking fine Holmes, what did you do?”  
“How about you come to my room and I’ll show you some tutoring.”  
“Is Loki a bottom or a top? How much work do you have to do to get those points?”  
You didn’t even sit for 3 minutes, but you decided to call it quits and just wait for dinner and hope that some nice people would be there as well.  
“SHUT UP YOU ASSHOLES!” you threw your plate with food at one guy and the other got the drink thrown at his head. You shoved the chair backwards with so much force that even the chair got damaged. You angrily walked out of the eating halls.  
“NATASHA!” You could hear Loki calling after you. It wasn’t anger in his voice, but worry.

You entered your door and slammed it shut as hard as you could. You were still smart enough to lock both doors. Quickly after that you heard someone knocking.  
“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!”  
“Nat? Are you okay? I just walked in when I saw you throwing your food at those guys. Is everything okay?” You could hear it was Jessica.  
“Yeah, just some horny assholes. But I need some alone-time. Please.”  
“Okay, if there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know.” You could hear Jessica walking away. You threw yourself on the bed and started tearing up a bit. What a hell this would be if those guys were to keep bothering you for a whole year!

After a while you fell asleep and when you woke up there was a tall figure standing next to your bed. You quickly slammed your fist at it and went out of bed the other side.  
“Ah, for fucks sake!” After your eye-sight finally woke up too, you noticed it was Loki that you just punched in the crotch area. He was in a bit of pain. You walked up to him to comfort him.  
“Loki, I’m so sorry. I thought one of those sneaky bastards sneaked up in to my room, to do god knows what.”  
“Nope. Just a sneaky bastard in general.” He said with a high voice.  
“Oh my god, please don’t kill me.”   
“Nat! Stop thinking that I’m going to kill you.”  
“Sorry, I really am sorry!”  
“It’s okay. We’re okay. If I knew you better I might say I need a kiss on my booboo, but let’s not do that.” He laughed. You didn’t know what to do, so you just stood there frozen.  
“That was a Joke Natasha. You’re supposed to laugh at one.” Loki said smiling.  
“I was pretty sure, that you were going to kill me after that!” You pointed at his crotch.  
“Well, you had your reasons. I didn’t quite notice what was going on back there, but I did hear it from some other interns. Why are they making sex jokes?” You really didn’t feel very comfortable to even bring up that word to him, but you had some explaining to do.”  
“One guy even has a black eye. You threw that plate with quite some anger…”

“Well.. Everyone is thinking I’m sleeping with you for A. the whole internship in the first place and B. for extra points. They think this because I AM staying at your guest room. They also say that the other tutors say you don’t get close to anyone really, and now you’re tutoring an intern. And since I’m a woman 1+1 makes 2.” You had a sad expression on your face and you hated the idea of making Loki feel bad.   
“Oh! So that’s the reason why everyone’s been acting so weird... Like I said at the interview, you have something that interests me. But that doesn’t mean I want you as my personal little fucktoy like Tony does with his interns. And there was no place anymore at the intern’s wing, so I came up with an idea myself. Some humans are so stupid.” Loki rolled his eyes.   
“Well, yeah. I know that, but the other 99,9% that walks here doesn’t.”  
“I’m not going to explain myself to those children. And even if we did have a sexual relationship. It would be none of their business.” HE was so goddamn casual with al this sexual stuff, while I almost had a bleeding nose even trying to talk about it. Must be because he has like a thousand years of wisdom in his pretty head. You just stood there with a questioning face.  
“I can tell, this isn’t your favorite subject to talk about?”  
“No. But just let it go. I hope they’ll stop after what I just did, and if they don’t… I’m going to need those daggers of yours.” Loki smiled.  
“That’s my girl.” You could feel a friendship starting to come together.


	3. Wounds to heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get attacked and Loki saves you.  
> Loki has a surprise for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! MENTIONS OF RAPE/BLOOD/WOUNDS/CUTS

You were glad loki gave me his daggers. You put one in every boot so it wasn’t noticeable for anyone.  
In the remaining days of the first week youjust trained with Loki. He showed you around the medical area and he already made sure You could learn some stuff here too. He asked doctor Steven Strange whether he could show you around and guide youaround whenever I would walk in. Steven was fine with it. Steven on the other hand did not look like Benedict by the way. He was handsome but very very cocky and self absorbed, but kind to those who were kind to him.

The next week went the same. Loki and you would train, you would also work with Steven. Loki and you also made it a regular thing to watch tv or read books together at night and chat. He wanted to know you better and You him. Turns out he has some daddy issues and that he can mask his insecurity with anger and violence. Not that he had many. At the end of the second week everyone would get to hear whether they were good enough to stay or whether they needed to leave. After that was a little party for all the interns that got to stay. Luckily You were one of those. Unfortunately those assholes from last week did as well. Jess, Katherine and James were also still here.

Everyone was getting pretty drunk. You didn’t drink one bit of alcohol. There’s no real reason for it. You just didn’t like the taste and you enjoyed a cola or Fanta just as much as others would enjoy alcohol. The tutors were also drinking but not as much as the interns. At one point most tutors left anyway. You noticed Loki was still there, not really enjoying himself though. He must’ve been there to keep an eye on you.  
You walked up to Loki to check if he was okay.  
“Enjoying yourself?” You asked him.  
“Not really, just keeping an eye on things.”  
“Cool. I’m going to bed, I don’t want to make it too late.”  
“Smart choice little one, good night. I’m going to bed in a few minutes as well. But you go first. They might think other things otherwise.” Loki winked and laughed. He was obviously enjoying the fact that others thought he was sleeping with his intern. 

You had to walk quite a bit for your room.  
“Hey there we have our little slut. How is it going? Where’s your boyfriend?”  
Great, you thought to yourself. The assholes had joined again to bother you, but this time they were drunk, even more stupid and they all had knives in their hand.  
“Guys there’s nothing going on between me and Loki. How many times do I need to tell you guys?! Just go to bed, you’re all drunk as a skunk.”  
“How about we show you what we think of your situation?”

At first you thought they were going to rape you, but they were grabbing their knives and they threw themselves at you. All you could do was defend yourself and you could kick away two guys, but the other three were still coming at you. Since kicking wasn’t working anymore you just crossed your arms to protect your face and you hoped by moving so much they wouldn’t really stab you in the stomach. You could feel the knives hitting your arms and legs. After that you could hear an agonizing scream. One of the interns was stabbed from the back. The other guys quickly turned around and you backed up but also glanced at the corner where the scream came from. You could see it was Loki with his Brother (drunk brother). Loki’s hand was still behind the stabbed intern. Instead of stopping the interns started attacking Loki and Thor. BIG MISTAKE! In less than a minute all 5 were dead on the ground.

You dropped to the floor, because the cuts in your leg were starting to sting. You could also see the blood flowing down your arms. You had a few cuts on both your arms and legs, but everything else was still unhurt.  
“Natasha?! Are you okay? Fucking bastards! We need to get you to the healing halls!”  
“No! Please just get me to my room, I have bandages there. The cuts don’t look too deep, so they don’t need stitches.” After a few seconds some other avengers arrived in the dark hall.  
“What the fuck is going on here?!” Tony yelled.  
“They attacked me, and I tried to defend myself. And I obviously couldn’t. But gladly Loki and Thor were here to help.” You sat on the ground against the wall, totally and utterly drained from all energy you still had.  
“Yes.” Thor and Loki both said at the same time.  
A few moments later Steven arrived. He confirmed I didn’t need stitches and he approved of me going to my own room.  
“Loki can you help her aid?” Steven asked with a tiny bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
“Of course I can, wizard. Nat, you stand?” His voice was tender and you wished you could say yes, but you really couldn’t stand anymore. You shook your head. After that Loki just grabbed you and carried you to your room himself.

Loki didn’t enter your room, he went straight to his own. He laid you on his bed and he quickly went to his bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Loki bonded your legs and you bonded your arms. After that you got some pain killers.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Thanks to you I am. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you and thor weren’t there.”  
“I’m sorry Nat, if I knew these oafs would be this much trouble I would’ve thrown them of the 30th floor the first day.” You smiled.  
“It’s okay. I didn’t expect this either. But now we have to explain ourselves to the director now don’t we?”  
“We don’t do anything, he’ll see the footage and he’ll know enough.”  
“I hope so.”  
“No need to worry. All you need to do know is sleep.” Loki was right, you needed to rest.  
“Yeah you’re right. Can you bring me to my room?”  
“I’m not taking you anywhere, you can sleep here. I’ll take the couch.” He took a pillow and threw it toward the couch. Loki and you became friends over the past two weeks and it played out in your advance. Although you never spend the night in his room, you would always return to your own.  
Loki jumped out of the bed but you grabbed his wrist.  
“Please stay.” Not in the romantic way, but you just needed someone to comfort you, and he wasn’t going to do that from the couch.  
Loki laid on the bed and you put your head on his breast and fell asleep.

When you woke up the next morning you could just see Loki enter the room with a big tray.  
“Good morning, how are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay, the cuts sting a bit, but that’s all. Really.”  
“Well I imagined you would be laying in bed all day half dead, so I brought breakfast to you.”  
“Thanks. Just put it on the table, I’ll be there in a second.” You slowly stood up and walked to the dining table. You seated yourself on one side and Loki on the other.  
“I had a word with fury, everything’s fine. No further action is needed.”  
“Really? Just like that?”  
“Yes Nat, just like that. We could hear and see everything that happened. 1 plus 1 makes 2. The only thing that has to be done is inform the family that their member has died in an accident.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“And you get to have the day off by the way.”  
“No, no need. I’m okay, we can just continue.”  
“No we won’t. You need to take it easy today, so you can go a full 100% tomorrow.” He was right.  
“Okay.”

After you finished breakfast you decided to return to your own room. You wanted to take a shower and change in some clean, not covered in your own blood, clothes. After you finished showering you could see the cuts in the mirror. It didn’t look that bad and you hoped there wouldn’t be any scars. After you were finished you and Loki bonded your arms and legs again.  
“What am I to do here all day?”  
“Read, breath, eat… I don’t know.” Loki was trying to comfort you, but he was also new to this.  
“What do you do when you have the day off”  
“ I practice with my seidr.” You knew that meant magic.  
“Well I don’t have that. I’ll just go and watch a movie.”  
“Thor marathon? Please Not again.” After you and Loki got to know each other a bit more you told him that you were a Tom Hiddleston fan. He was not even surprised or angry, he just accepted it, but he just teased you with it.  
“No!...... maybe….. it’s been a while.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Here, just read this.” He handed you a book.  
“What is it?”  
“Magic for dummies.”  
“I’m not a wizard or anything.”  
“You’ll be in a few weeks.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m going to teach you magic.” You were stunned! Loki himself, god of mischief, was going to teach you magic, how to use the seidr?!  
“Are you fucking with me right now.”  
“I thought we weren’t sleeping together?”  
“Argh! You know what I mean!!” Loki smirked. Of course he knew.  
“Just read it. We’ll start when your cuts have healed.”  
“Thanks, I will.” Loki smiled and left the room. And you started reading. After hours of reading you fell asleep.


	4. True Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor reveals some more about his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cursing :)  
> Not a really long story, but I had to type it and upload it :D

You spend the whole day reading the book Loki gave you. It had some interesting subjects in them. The subjects went from, calling up food till changing genders. Loki would bring you lunch and dinner. After reading all day, you decided to go to bed early. But just before you were ready to jump into bed, there was a knock on the door.  
“Yes?!” you yelled.  
“Hello Natasha, It’s Thor.”  
“Come on in!” The door slowly opened, and Thor entered the room.  
“How are you feeling”  
“I’m doing great! I just heard that I am still not allowed to train or do anything too intense. Steven says I’ll be good in one week. But I’m not dead or sick, so I’ll be just fine taking things easy. And thank you by the way for also helping me out yesterday.”  
“No problem. I’m glad to hear you’re feeling well. I came to you to talk about my brother.”  
“Oh, if you’re looking for Loki, you have to go through this door.”  
“No, Loki is currently training. I came here to speak to you about him.” You were a bit shocked. What did he want to know?

“If you’re wondering whether we’re romantically involved, we’re not. You’re number 66 asking about it.”  
“No! That is none of my business. I was just wondering why my brother is so protective over you. He’s usually not that caring for any Midgardian or mortal for that matter.”  
“Maybe because he’s my tutor?”  
“No, Loki had an intern years ago, and he just let the intern get hurt and he wouldn’t get involved. He wasn't allowed to have an intern ever since, until you arrived and the Avengers gave him another chance.” You had a knot in your stomach. So, Loki was really this cold against anyone but his brother and you apparently. You had to think back to the first days when you were here, when he also not very caring about you either.  
“Oh. Did the intern die?”  
“Yes.” You were starting to feel a bit unsafe at the moment. Not because Thor being so deadly honest, but because you didn’t really know for yourself how Loki saw you. He obviously did care about you, for he would’ve otherwise just let those guys from yesterday do their job.  
“But he’s not that cold and uncaring to me?”  
“No, and I want to know why. My dear Natasha, you must know that Loki only cares about 2 people, now 3: me and our mother Frigga. In all his lifetime, he never really had any friends or anyone he really cared about. But somehow, he does care about you. It’s not that you’re his student, it’s something else.”  
“Thor, I understand what you’re saying, but I seriously have no clue. By now I’m just as curious about the subject as you.”

After you just said Loki came barging in  
“THOR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”  
“Loki, I can assure you, my intentions are just.” Thor held up his hands to show him he meant no harm.  
“I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID! GO! BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU!” Loki was eyeing daggers at this point  
“He would never.” Thor said to me and quickly excited the room.  
“FUCKING ASSHOLE!” He shouted after his brother and slammed your door shut. You decided to try to calm Loki.  
“Loki, Thor just wanted to talk. It’s okay.”  
“NO, you shut up! He has no right to talk about my past and personal details!” Loki was furious. Obviously one of his deepest and most personal secrets were just told by his brother. You did understand, you wouldn’t want anyone telling anything too personal about you to someone else either.  
“I understand.” You grabbed the book and decided it was best to leave him alone to blow off some steam.  
“Where are you going?!” Loki said in a demanding voice.  
“To the intern-wing. I’ll just stay there until you’ve calmed down a bit. It’s okay. I understand.” Loki was astonished by your words.  
“Just like that?”  
“Yes, I’m not here to fight with you. I don’t want you to kill me because you’re angry and I don’t want you to give me any lower grades because I stood up to you. It’s in my best interest to just leave you be right now.” You walked up to the door, but Loki grabbed your wrist.  
“OUCH!” You yelped in pain. Loki grabbed your wrist too tight and there was still a throbbing cut present there.  
“Shit! I’m sorry!” Loki quickly let go. He looked absolutely broken. If you didn’t know him any better, you’d say he was very insecure.  
“It’s okay, most people are impulsive when they’re angry. But you shouldn’t be hurt by Thor’s words. Isn’t most he said not obvious to most of us here? The only mystery that remains unsolved, is why you’re a dick to everyone but me.” Loki quickly looked away.

Loki was definitely nervous after you said that. He started walking back and forth in your room.  
“Something you want to tell me? You can’t be pissed about Thor saying these things to me?”  
“No, I’m pissed because I should be the one to tell you these things and not my brother!”  
“Come on Loki, it’s my third week here. I know a lot of things. I can read a lot of people, but I really don’t know your intentions either.”  
“I’m to god of lies and mischief. Of course, I know how to mask my intentions!” Loki said sarcastically.  
“Well, out with it! You can’t be pissed at your brother every time he’s being honest with me. Time to throw it out so that next time Thor says something, I already know it, and I won’t be surprised or scared!”  
“You’re scared? Of me?” Loki was shocked that you said that.  
“No, not scared. Well maybe a little bit. I don’t know what you want from me. Do you want to tutor me or do you want to throw me off a building? It’s all thin lines for me when I’m talking to you. I mean.. Jess and Natasha have a clear relationship and they both know what to suspect and expect from one another. But you and I don’t have a clue what we can expect from one another.”  
“How about I show you my intentions!” Loki walked towards you. You automatically backed up until you were in the corner of the room, standing against the wall. Loki kept walking and put both hands on the wall on either side of you so that you were locked in. You were starting to get realy scared. You closed your eyes, hoping IT would be quickly. But what came next was a surprise to you, that you’d never presume.


	5. Our little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers, just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I still think it's so corny! But I hope you guys like it.

You were scared when Loki cornered you.  
You were locked inside his arms. You could go underneath, but you wouldn’t get far. You thought about what Thor said about the intern who died and Loki who did nothing. But it didn’t make sense to you. You closed your eyes waiting for Loki to reveal his “true intentions”. It scared the crap out of you. It was like your whole life just rushed past you. After a few seconds of nothing, you could feel Loki’s lips on yours. And it all made some kind of sense now. But it was wrong. You tried so hard to defend yourself against everyone else at HQ that you and Loki had no romantic relationship, that he was just truly your tutor. But now HE had those romantic feelings, but you were still unclear about your feelings for him, since you couldn't really point out his intentions or behavior towards you and others.

“What are you doing?” You said trembling on your feet.  
“Wasn't THAT obvious?..... Goddamn it Natasha I have for you. I tried to mask them but you’re making it very hard.” You just stood there looking him in his eyes.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’re getting yourself in trouble, which I do mostly encourage, but I have to get you out of trouble and people find that odd. Since I really do not care for most people…”  
“This is wrong.” I pushed Loki away and walked towards the door.  
“What do you mean?” Loki looked amazed. He was sure you’d kiss him back and have the same feelings for him. You didn’t tell him how you felt about him yet, which made him even more puzzled.  
“THIS. YOU. ME. I should’ve just slept on the floor at the intern’s wing! I should’ve seen this coming. I also notice you don’t give a crap about anyone, but you did care about me. It’s not right for a tutor and intern to have these feelings for each other!” Loki lit up. He was excited, finally hearing that YOU also did have these feelings for him, but he knew you would have. The minute you told him you were a TH and MCU-Loki fan.  
“Why bother? We’ll just hide it in public? We have interconnecting rooms since the beginning. No-one will notice.”  
“It’s weird Loki. We can’t do this. I… can’t do this. Not now.” You started to tear up and you left your room running towards the elevator. You ran outside of the building and you just kept running. 

You got tired of running. Your wounds were still healing and running half a marathon (how it feels to you right now), wasn’t really helping the healing process at all. You were in one of the may parks with big lakes and bridges. You needed some time for yourself and you didn’t want to be found just yet. Your phone kept buzzing in your pocket, so you turned it off. You seated yourself under the bridge near the water and you just curled up. You didn’t know what to do. Of course you liked Loki the way he had just shown you. But you knew it was wrong. It was absolutely forbidden by both shield and your university to have any romantic relationships with you tutor or colleagues from the internship. You really wanted to get your degree and another fall-out would get you kicked out. You needed the points. It wasn’t Loki’s fault. It was your own. You needed to solve this without angering Loki and getting kicked out as well by him. You started to tear up a bit since you didn’t know what to do next. After a while it got WAY colder. You forgot to grab any sort of coat. You were sitting there in your thin PJ’s with a pair of fluffy socks on. Eventually you were getting colder and colder.

After a while you hear someone calling your name.  
“NATASHA?! WHERE ARE YOU?” It was Loki.  
“I think it’s time to stop searching brother, she’s not here.” This low voice must’ve been Thor’s. Who else would help Loki searching in the middle of the night by now.  
“But this was the last location her phone was active.”  
“We’ll start looking again tomorrow.” You tried to keep as quiet as possible, but you couldn’t stop the shivers.  
“You go back, I’ll continue on my own.”  
“Whatever you want.” You could hear both men walking away, and you thought it was safe to start making noises with the shivers again. But you were wrong.

“There you are!.” Loki yelled.  
“LLLLeave MMME ALLLLONE!” You tried to say with your angriest voice, but unfortunately the cold was getting too much.  
“I’m still amazed you’re conscious with this temperature. Come you need to go back. I can get you a bed in the intern’s wing if you want. Since a few died you know…..” Loki accepted that this wasn’t a good idea either. He may have been too impulsive just giving away his secret.  
“Okkkkkay.” You said. Loki picked you up (bridal style?) and carried you back to his car. A Dark green Jaguar by the way…..  
“You need to heat up first, or the Avengers might think I hurt you.”  
“Wwwwwhy?”  
“Since I am a frost giant Nat, did you forget.”  
“Oh.” You could already feel the heat getting back into your body.” After a while you were almost back to normal, which also made you feel very shitty again.

“Don’t ever run away like that, especially in these clothing attires. You could’ve died in the cold, if it wasn’t for your body shivers who gave you away in the park.”  
“I’m sorry. I just didn’t know what to do.”  
“It’s okay. Practice makes perfect.” Loki put his hand on your lap. You looked at his hand and then at him. He quickly pulled away.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay.” You grabbed his hand that he just pulled away. You tried to reach Loki but the seatbelt was ruining all the fun for you. At this moment you thought: to hell with it. You unbuckled yourself and you moved over to Loki to kiss him. Loki knew enough and grabbed your face to bring you closer to him. You moved yourself over to him (sitting on his lap) and you started kissing him more passionately. 

“Are you sure about this now?” Loki asked you. And all you did was tell him your thoughts.  
“To hell with it.” You said, and you kissed him again. It wasn’t very much later until you realized you wanted more. But not here. Not now, not so quickly.  
“We need to go back Loki.” You said caressing his cheekbones.” Loki looked up at you like a child that just got to hear it’s time for time.  
“Yeah.”

You went back to the passenger seat and buckled up again. It was a ten-minute drive to HQ. You and Loki discussed how you both would try to keep it a secret. Loki wouldn’t even tell Thor or his mother whom he spoke to once a week. The only thing you needed to do was to keep denying everyone’s thoughts about the matter. When you arrived back you had to explain why you ran away like you did. You just explained that the events that had happened to you all got a bit too much and you just needed time. After a quick inspection by Steven you were allowed to go back. Loki already headed back to not give away too much already.

When you arrived back in your own room Loki was waiting for you, you didn't close the door yet or he was all over you. He started to kiss you from your mouth to your breasts.  
“Wait.” You said. Loki immediately stopped. Afraid of what was to come next.  
“I need to shower, and tend to my cuts.” You said waving at your very dirty bandages.  
“Didn’t Steven freshen those up for you?”  
“No….” Because Steven was in a hurry too!

Loki kissed you and took your hand to his room and to his bathroom. Loki had a bathtub over there. He turned on the crane and left the water running. He slowly pulled down your pants and panties, but he didn’t do anything else. After that he pulled out your top. You were completely naked in front of him. Loki looked at you and kissed you again. Smiling at you. Like a child playing with his new toy. You could only hope he would keep looking at you that way, for you couldn’t. Loki undressed at well. You took also take a good look at him. He truly was a god. He jumped into the tub and extended his hand towards you. You got into the tub with him. Your back was against his chest. Loki just played with your hair and kissed your neck. After a while you turned yourself around, looking at him. You didn’t know how, but you let it go way too fast in the end. Here you were sitting naked in a bathtub with your tutor, who told you a few hours ago that he liked you more than as just an intern.

You moved towards him and you sat there, legs entwined. Until you were all over each other again. But this time it wasn’t just kissing. You both pleasured each other, but without having sex. It was nice, but you were already so tired that after that you fell asleep in his arms. You could feel Loki drying you down with a towel and dressing you in a new pair of PJ’s. He laid you in his bed and crawled in it as well. You both fell asleep holding each other.

You woke up in the middle of the night screaming. It had no reason. You just had a bad dream. Loki woke up and immediately called upon his two daggers.  
“What’s wrong?!” He quickly noticed there wasn’t anything there and that you just had a nightmare.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I am now. I guess it are just the worries of people finding out.”  
“Let them.”  
“No please don’t. I need to finish this internship.”  
“I know.. I know… We’ll be fine.” Loki said and kissed you on the top of your head.  
“Now go back to sleep. There’s nothing to be worried about. It'll be our little secret."  
You feel asleep again. Hoping everything would work out alright.


	6. Secrets revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter, but I had to post it :D

Waking up the next morning was weird to you. When you rolled over and opened your eyes you could see Loki, still peacefully sleeping. Yes your relationship would stay a secret but you did wonder how you were going to keep it a secret. And you also hoped Loki could keep it in his pants.  
You spend another whole hour in Loki’s bed staring at him. He even looked pretty whilst he was sleeping. You on the other hand kind of looked like a big messy monster who got disturbed in his slumber. After that whole full hour, Loki woke up, and he was directly staring into your eyes.  
“Good morning. How long have you been awake?” He smiled  
“Just an hour or so…. I didn't want to wake you up.” You told him. Loki had an appreciative look on his face.

After both of you got dressed you decided it was best to leave some time in between your arrival in the morning. You started walking first, and then Loki would follow 5 minutes later. You grabbed your food and you would seat yourself with James, Jess and Kat. Loki would sit with his brother, but you could tell he was looking in your direction more than often. Loki made sure that Thor would keep his mouth shut about what was going on between the two of you. But if someone would say anything, it would be Thor, you thought.  
After you finished breakfast you felt a hand on your shoulder.  
“Ready for training Natasha?” You could hear the second he started talking, that it was Loki. You did stiffen a bit from his touch, but no-one noticed.  
“Yes. See you later guys.” You smiled at your friends and left with Loki.  
Both of you got dressed in the changing rooms and started training. You could also notice that Loki was touching you more than usually, and just a bit more down than a few weeks ago.

“Loki, you need to calm down a bit. If you keep touching me like this, people will notice.” You whispered.  
“Don’t worry Nat. I got it covered.” Loki moved up to you and you could feel his bulge against your ass.  
“No you don’t. I think it’s enough for today. I’m going back to my room to read that book you gave me.” You knew that if you would continue, you’d get caught, by Loki’s actions. Loki promised to teach you some magic, and you wanted to read the book again. Just to be sure you didn't miss anything. Loki noticed that you meant it and let you go. Surprisingly he didn’t show up when you took a shower, nor when you started reading the first two hours. He only showed up around 2PM with something to eat. You both took a break and ate with each other. After that Loki started his magical lessons. 

The next few weeks went smoothly. Loki would teach magic. But you would also train and help Stephen when needed. Your cuts were fully healed, but unfortunately the scars were a permanent case. You had a few tricks up your sleeve but Loki made you swear that you wouldn’t use it in public, nor tell anyone about it. You and Loki got more intimate as well. You still didn’t have real sex yet, but it just didn’t come to it. You were both very tired or busy. When you had a day off, Loki would be on a mission, so there would be no magic happening then. 

You were helping Stephen when Tony walked in with Fury.  
“Miss Holmes?” He said.  
“Yes, that’s me. Where can I help you guys with?” You smiled at both men, but they didn’t look very pleased.  
“We need to have a little word with you, please follow us.” It sounded serious and you immediately thought of Loki and your relationship with him. But you weren’t sure, so no need to panic already.  
You went all the way up to Fury’s office and when you entered, you could see Loki already sitting and waiting there. Your heart skipped a beat and now you were truly worried.

After you seated yourself next to Loki you both shared a short look at each other and then focused on the two men in front of you.  
“Loki told us something rather interesting and we wanted to know whether it’s true.” Tony said looking at you.  
“I’d be happy to. If you’d tell me what he said this time.” You said kind but with some sarcasm.  
“Loki dear. Said that he has been teaching you his magic… Is that true?” It felt like a heavy pressure was lifted of your chest. Your REAL secret was still being very greatly hidden.  
“Yes. But I can only order up a dagger. He thought it would improve my fighting skills.” You were being honest, and you knew this would be something Loki would say. Both men agreed with your comment and they looked at each other. Almost talking, about what their next step would be. You started to worry again.  
“Okay. And are the rumors true? Have you and Loki been intimate with each other?”  
You turned as white as a ghost, all your worries and worst case scenarios became true, and at that moment you passed out.


	7. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter. I just don't know where to go with this anymore.  
> Hope this doesn't disappoint you :(

When you woke up you weren’t in the office anymore. You laid in a bed. It looked like the hospital wing. Your worries were right when you saw you had an infusion in your arm. There were stickers all over your chest connected with lines that were again connected to a machine showing your heart rate and such. You felt so bad for Loki that you fainted at THAT question. Of course Tony and Fury had their answer. All you could think of is that you were going to get kicked out again and fail your internship AGAIN. School wasn’t going to just accept that. You could hear the monitor start to make a lot of noise and a few nurses entered your room.  
“Everything okay Miss Holmes?”  
“No.” You felt like shit, no need to sugarcoat it.  
“Just take deep breaths and try to calm down a bit. You’re in good hands.” The nurse told you and everyone left again. After that Loki entered.  
“Well look. Still alive.” He laughed.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“Well for faunting at the question if you were more than a tutor to me.”  
“Ah well. They were going to figure that one out some time. Better to rip of the band aid now.”  
“So they know?!”

“Well after you fainted and hit your head against the desk, we thought it first priority to bring you to Stephen of course. After that the discussion continued after that. They weren’t happy. Especially since it is with me and not anyone else. But here’s the thing….”  
“Oh god.” Here it came you thought to yourself. You were going to get kicked out with an F and you were to never return or see Loki again.  
“I am going to give you an A+ for your internship. Obviously.. And you can leave earlier than expected. You’ll get your degree and all of that nonsense and then you can come back and join me.” You surely did not expect THAT outcome.  
“Are you for real?”  
“Yes.” Loki talked like it was every normal conversation. With no remorse or worries what so ever.  
“And there’s nothing I can do?”  
“What do you mean? There are no consequences. I just told you. I’m afraid I do not share your concerns Nat.”  
“How am I supposed to just leave now and come back an Avenger. No one will look at me the same way they did a few days before all of this.”   
“So what? I truly don’t see where all the fuss is about.”  
“No you don’t. You have no shame or remorse. But I do. I am too afraid to even leave the building at this moment.”

Loki tried to calm you down a bit. He ensured you no one would have any weird reactions to you what so ever. He explained that after you fainted he continued the chat with Stark and Fury and he just told them what happened. He slowly started to like you and vice versa. There was a little meet up with the Avengers about the matter and they somehow also understood the situation and agreed on Loki’s terms: to let you leave early with a good grade, only to take you back as an avenger after your graduation. You’d be spending most of your time at the medical wing and the hospital wing, but from time to time you could join Loki on a “light mission”. There were ofcourse a few months until graduation, so that time you had to fill up yourself….

2 WEEKS LATER

You were in the middle of picking out a nice dress with your mom in the store. Most of them were either too small or too expensive but you continued the hunt. You did tell your mom what happened. She was a bit worried about you dating a god and working for the Avengers, but she understood. You were in the middle of trying out a few dresses that you liked when you hear a familiar voice.  
“Suits you well Natasha.” When you turned around Loki was standing there with a smirk on his face.  
“Omg Loki. You can’t sneek up on us like that!”  
“How rude of me. I haven’t introduced myself yet. Hello Madam Holmes, I’m Loki.” Loki walked up to your mother and shook her hand, like a complete gentleman. You were glad your mother never got to see the other side of him.  
“What are you doing here anyway? Not that I don’t like seeing you again after 2 weeks or so.”  
“Couldn’t leave my love all alone for 2 months now could I? I booked a hotel near the center of the city so you won’t get rid of me that easily.” He walked towards you and gave you a quick kiss and a hug. 

You picked out a nice green dress. Obviously.  
The weeks flew by quickly and Loki came over a few times, but you were mostly at Loki’s hotel room. You didn’t want your mother to walk in to you doing god knows what.  
The graduation flew by as well. You graduated with only A plusses on your degree and it wasn’t quickly after that, when you flew back to the US to join Loki and the other Avengers.  
It was a rought start, but you still had a lot to learn. At least you had Loki by your side.


End file.
